Firestar and sandstorm love is in the house
by I'mTheDreamAssasin
Summary: Ok this is about firestar and sandstorm and their 2 kits. The kits come later in the story. Fire/sand is in this story. I will maybe do another story about fire/spotted. Please review so I can make this better, thank you.
1. Firestar and Sandstorm

**don't write me hate reviews, or I will get you.**

Firestar and Sandstorm had just returned from their journey to return Skyclan to it's home. Firestar had, had lots of work to catch up on and information to learn about the other clans' strugles.

Everyday Firestar had to work all day, organizing patrols and hunting patrols. Firestar was knocked out cold every night. Graystipe tried to help but it did nothing to sieze the amount of work Firestar had to catch up on.

Sandstorm tried to distract him but it didn't work. Everyone tried to not burden him, but the amount of things to do was not siezing to rise. At least the fight with Bloodclan was over and there was no dogs in the forest as far as he knew.

Sandstorm curled up to him one night and asked. "What do you think about having kits?"

Firestar was appaled."Really? You ready for that?" Sandstorm nodded. "Ok then."


	2. KITS?

**WOW that is a lot of views... I personally cannot believe it. I'm sure you want more. Am I right? Oh of coarse I'm right. Who can resist Warriors? NO ONE CAN BECAUSE ALMOST EVERYONE FUCKING READS IT! ON WITH THE STORY MY FELLOW WARRIORS! RAWR!**

"I love you Sandstorm and I don't ever want to be apart from you." Firestar was huddled against Sandstorm. Sandstorm had just woken up. She was really tired.

Sandstorm looked at Firestar. Why am I this tired? I've never been this tired before, especially not how last night have been. When Sandstorm got up to go to the dirt place she felt like her paws were made of stone, and it took twice as long than usual to be at the dirt place. Sandstorm just wanted to go back into her nest with Firestar and sleep, but she knew she couldn't.

A moon later

Tonight was the gathering, and Sandstorm felt so tired she could have just fallen off her paws that felt like stones that got heavier the more she walked. Sandstorm went to Cinderpelt's den to see what was wrong with her. Cinderpelt checked her over and after a while she figured it out. "Ok Sandstorm I think you should tell Firestar." Sandstorm was confused. What was wrong?

"Tell him what Cinderpelt?" Sandstorm was anxious to know what was wrong.

Cinderpelt shook her head."That you're having his kits."

Sandstorm froze with shock. Could it be possible? NO IT COULDN'T BE, IT JUST CAN'T BE TRUE! "Thats not right." Sandstorm refused to believe she was expecting kits.

Cinderpelt rolled her eyes."Of coarse it is. Now tell him about the kits or I'll tell him myself." Cinderpelt seemed very calm, but Sandstorm knew her patience was limited.

Sandstorm hoisted herself up and padded to Firestar's den.


	3. we have to be ready

**ok there are so many views its like OH MY GOD. WHAT THE HELL. IS THERE GOING TO BE AN ARMY ATTACKING ME WITH REVIEWS ON HOW BAD MY STORY IS?**

Firestar just entered his den when Sandstorm scrambled in like the forest was on fire. Hopefully that never happens again.

"Firestar I need to talk to you." Sandstorm sounded urgent. He sat down with his tail curled around his paws.

"What is it? Is someone hurt? Are you hurt? Is something going on?" Firestar couldn't stop letting out questions. Sandstorm silenced him by putting her tail on his muzzle. Firestar let out a purr. Sandstorm had a look of happiness in her eyes.

Sandstorm looked at the ground. "There's a chance I could be...expecting kits?"

Firestar shot straight up. "Really?" Sandstorm nodded not able to say anymore. Firestar barreled into Sandstorm and licked her face franticly."We have to move you to the nursery!" Firestar said in between licks. Sandstorm ducked away.

"The nursery?" She looked hurt. He hadn't ment to hurt her."I don't want to move to the nursery. I want to continue my warrior duties as long as I can!" Sandstorm protested.

"I don't want anything to happen to you or the kits." Firestar pointed to Sandstorm's belly that was getting bigger with his tail. "You've probably already been expecting them for about a moon."Firestar pointed out.

Sandstorm looked down and lashed her tail in defeat.


	4. moving to the nursery

**OH MY FUCKING GOD SO MANY VISITORS! FROM EVERYWHERE AROUND THE WORLD! YOU PEOPLE ARE SCARING ME! IS MY STORY GOOD?! PLEASE REVIEW, YOU'RE KILLING ME BY NOT REVIEWING! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE I WANT YOUR OPINION. ON WITH THE STORY MY WARRIOR FRIENDS!**

Sandstorm dragged her paws out of Firestar's den and headed in the direction of the nursery. Brightheart and Ferncloud were also waiting for their kits to be born.

Sandstorm squeezed into the nursery, Ferncloud and Brightheart looked puzzled as Sandstorm began to make her new nest. Brightheart looked at Sandstorm's belly and her eyes brightened."You are having kits as well?!"

Sandstorm nodded, suddenly nervous. Brightheart got up and walked toward Sandstorm. Brightheart licked Sandstorm's head in welcome.

Ferncloud nodded her head in welcome, her eyes warm and welcoming. Ferncloud's kits Spiderkit and Shrewkit were running around in the nursery and stopped when they saw Sandstorm preparing a nest, they squeaked out. "More nursery mates!?"Sandstorm nodded, and Shrewkit and Spiderkit squealed with was overjoyed that she was welcome with the she-cats and the 2 kits.

After 2 moons

Brightheart had, had her kit, Whitekit. Ferncloud 's kits, Shrewkit, and Spiderkit have grown quite a bit, and soon would be out of the nursery and into the apprentice's den.

Sandstorm was getting bigger and was very heavy, Firestar came to the nursery often to check on her and spend some time together but he never stayed that long because he had many duties to see to.

Sandstorm sat in her nest looking at Ferncloud and Brightheart's kits. They were a playful bunch, always getting each other in trouble. Sandstorm wondered what her kits would be like. Sandstorm felt a kick in her belly. Sandstorm sighed hopefully they wouldn't be too rambunctious, she thought.

Ferncloud and Brightheart were dozing so Sandstorm was watching their kits. Sandstorm was sometimes tackled by the kits but that had stopped when they noticed her belly getting bigger and bigger and full of kits.

Sandstorm wanted these kits out of her so she could return to her warrior duties, she wanted nothing but that.


	5. THE KITS ARE COMING!

**I AM STILL AMAZED ON HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE READING THIS! PLEASE REVIEW!**

After another 2 moons

Sandstorm as heavy and tired as ever. All she wanted to do was lay in her nest and sleep. Firestar tried to stay in the nursery a little longer and more frequent because the kits were coming soon.

Sandstorm felt squirming inside her belly. She disliked being in the nursery unable to defend yourself if the nursery was attacked.

Sandstorm went to sleep and when she woke up at dawn there was a sharp pain in her belly. Sandstorm moaned. The pain grew rapidly. Firestar slept in the nursery now that the kits were going to come soon and Firestar got up.

"What's wrong, are they coming?" Firestar sounded sleepy but Sandstorm could see the panic in his eyes. Sandstorm nodded and moaned louder. Firestar raced out of the den and ran to the medicine cat's den. Sandstorm sat there moaning louder, and louder. Ferncloud and Brightheart lead the kits to the other side of the nursery to give Sandstorm room.

Firestar and Cinderpelt raced inside. Cinderpelt was holding a few red colored leaves and a stick. Cinderpelt laid the stick beside Sandstorm and made her eat the raspberry leaves. Firestar stayed to help sooth her, and persuade her to bite on the stick.

Sandstorm convulsed and felt a kit slide out of her and plop into the nest. The kit was a brown tabby with white paws. Sandstorm licked it fiercely, the kit was a she-kit. Sandstorm was overjoyed. "It's a she-kit!" She cried triumphantly. Cinderpelt placed the kit next to Sandstorm's belly to suckle. Sandstorm nudged the small bundle toward her belly.

Sandstorm convulsed again and another kit slid out and plopped into the nest. The kit was an orange the color of fire, like Firestar's but had one white paw. Sandstorm grabbed its scruff and placed it by her belly licking it fiercely then let it suckle. It was another she-kit.

"2 she-kits!" Firestar licked them both, and turned to Sandstorm. "They're wonderful. What should we name them?" Sandstorm thought a little bit and said.

"Give me time to think." Firestar nodded and sat down beside her, draping his tail over Sandstorm's back in reassurance. "Alone." Firestar looked hurt but did not argue.

"Ok Sandstorm, I'll let you think in peace." Firestar got up and left the nursery.

Brightheart and Ferncloud's kits raced across the nursery to Sandstorm's nest. "What're you going to name them Sandstorm?" Shrewkit asked.

"I don't know, I need some time to think. Why don't you kits go play in the clearing?" They squealed excitedly and ran out of the nursery.

What will I name them?


	6. the kits and Graystripe

**I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THESE REVIEWS! THERE ARE JUST SO MANY! CAN YOU BELIEVE 90 REVIEWS!? WHEN YOU'RE NEW ON THIS FREAKING SITE IT'S LIKE A HEART ATTACK! OFF WE GO WITH THE STORY MY FELLOW WARRIORS! RAWR!**

Firestar was pacing around his den. Graystripe walked in. Firestar stopped pacing."What is it Graystripe?"

"Sandstorm wants you Firestar." Graystripe turned to leave. Firestar stopped him by standing in front of the entrance. "What is it F-Firestar." Graystripe looked nervous.

"I think we should talk Graystripe." Graystripe nodded."After I see Sandstorm?" Graystripe nodded again, and left the den.

Firestar went out of his den and headed toward the nursery. Firestar squeezed into the nursery. Sandstorm lifted her head from her paws. "I thought you'd never come!" The kits were still suckling. "Ok so what do you think about these names?" Firestar sat down and rapped his tail around his paws.

"You picked?Good! Tell me!" Firestar was as excited as a kit seeing the forest for the first time. Sandstorm silenced him with a flick of her tail.

"Ok so what do you think about, Leafkit." She pointed to the dark colored tabby she-kit with her tail."And Squirrelkit." She pointed to the orange tabby she-kit with one white paw with her tail.

Firestar loved the names."They're perfect names!" Firestar licked Sandstorm's head. Sandstorm purred loudly. Firestar then licked the 2 tiny kits that were now sleeping beside Sandstorm's belly. Firestar stayed in the nursery until Sandstorm slept from exhaustion and headed over to the warrior's den to look for Graystripe.

"What do you mean he's not here?!" Firestar snapped. Brambleclaw stepped back.

"I mean we haven't seen him since this morning when he came out of you're den Firestar." Brambleclaw was flattened to the ground nervously. Firestar shook himself. What was he doing?

"I'm sorry Brambleclaw, I didn't mean to scare you I'm just... worried." Firestar finished, ashamed.

Brambleclaw stood up. "Its ok Firestar. We're all worried about him. He's been acting odd lately." Brambleclaw's eyes betrayed the calmness in his vioce. Firestar left the warrior's den and headed out of camp.

I wonder where Graystripe is?


	7. Firestar and Graystripe's talk

**You guys are like awesomeness ok? So many people are reading this story and I am proud. I would also like you to give another series a try its called 'Sammy Keyes' its really good. its a mystery with some romance towards the end of the series and lots of danger and adventure. Please review or read that series trust me its a good one.**

Firestar looked all around the forest but did not find Graystripe. Firestar suddenly got an idea. Firestar headed for Riverclan Territory. Firestar found Graystripe sitting by the river that bordered Thunderclan, and Riverclan.

Graystripe dipped his tail into the water and swished it in the sand. Firestar padded down the slope to the river and sat down beside Graystripe.

"You want to talk now Graystripe?" Graystripe ignored him. "Graystripe, please talk to me." Graystripe nodded.

"Ok Firestar, but I don't think you'll understand." Firestar nodded in acknowledgement."You remember many moons ago when Silverstream gave birth to my 2 kits?" Firestar nodded."Today made me feel almost the same as when Silverstream died... seeing you and Sandstorm and your kits made me think."

"Think about what, Graystripe?" Firestar was very concerned for his friend, he wanted to make Graystripe better.

"It made me think about how Silverstream died of giving birth too early, and how Sandstorm gave birth early. How come Silverstream died and Sandstorm didn't?" Firestar had never thought about it that way. "I just wish Silverstream were alive." Graystripe hunched over with sadness. Firestar wrapped his tail around his friend to give him comfort.

"I'm very sorry it was this way Graystripe." Graystripe looked up at him."At least you still have your kits Graystripe. Even though they are in another clan." Graystripe nodded agreement."I can never know how much pain you feel, Graystripe but I am here if you need comfort or a caring word. I will always be there for you, until we die."Graystripe nodded and his eyes clouded with thought.

"I will do the same Firestar."


	8. author's note

**ok so i am done typing today but i would like to tell you that i will be writing a bluestar one about how she felt when she went crazy, and then a spottedleaf and firestar one with a secret affair in their dreams. I am done typing this story and that was my last chapter If you testify review. Thank you for reading and see you another fan fiction.**


End file.
